


Baby it's cold outside

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Snow, and fluff, lots of fluffy snow, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: Lexa wants to see the snow, Clarke doesn't. But does she go anyway? Yes, because she's madly in love.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written for Clexa and it was written while I'm ill and bedridden - and it's not even snowing but I can pretend okay. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this little piece, and if you ever wanna make a request then hmu on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)

Snow, Clarke very quickly decided, could go and kiss her ass.

Because who in their right mind likes to take a stroll through the high packed frozen death trap at the crack of dawn because, "that's when the snow is most beautiful, Clarke," and somehow that means you have to actually go outside to witness it?

Oh yeah, her girlfriend.

She can kiss her ass too. And then make her a hot chocolate.

The sun wasn't even up yet, the sky that weird mixture of black and dark blue with the hints of grey and the only thing Clarke wanted to do was crawl back into the soft, thick, warm blankets on her bed and hibernate her life away until the weather of spring made it bearable to be outside.

But, no, she wasn't afforded such a luxury. Instead, she was standing alone with nothing but the noise of her chattering teeth to accompany her; Lexa having already walked further on to take in the sights of the empty snow-covered streets while the rest of the city slept away in solace. The light crunching under her boots almost muffled by the beat of her heart when she turned on the spot to take in the image of her girlfriend; wrapped up in at least 5 layers of clothing and attempting to hug the warmth back into herself.

"Here, " Lexa smiled, walking over towards the trembling form as she removed the woollen scarf, taking it in both hands before wrapping it around Clarke. Bright blue looking up at her in grateful wonder just as they always did when Lexa went out of her way to make sure every single one of her needs was catered to, even when Clarke hadn't even asked.

They were so in sync like that, and it just made the pair even more in love with each other.

Clarke hadn't even contemplated the existence of soulmates until she met Lexa, and now even that term seemed insignificant for what the two of them shared with one another. Their hearts we're so in tandem it only required a look from the other end of the room to know how the other was feeling, or what they were thinking, or what it was they desired.

Lexa absolutely adored it, as did Clarke.

Which was why Clarke was standing outside even before the sun, shivering the same ass off that the snow was going to kiss later, looking at the woman she was completely in love with and wouldn't wish it different for even a second.

"I love you, " she whispers into the chill, the white puff of air delivering the words against Lexa's lips and causing them to twitch further upwards more than they already were.

"I love you too, " Lexa calls back, never one to deny Clarke her true emotions as she leans down for a kiss. The cold skin doing nothing to put them off as they knew the other was always there to heat them up, to keep them warm.

And when the pulled away, Clarke leaning even closer to steal Lexa's never-ending body heat, she caresses the words that she wanted to say ever since they got up into the warm skin of her neck.

"Now can I go back to bed?"

She could feel the vibration of Lexa’s chuckle echo against her heart, the sound tantalizing warm, safe and familiar; yet it never stopped from making Clarke’s heart swell with pure love and affection.

“Of course, love.” Reaching down to interlock their fingers, Lexa began guiding them back towards their apartment, the promise of cuddles and warm drinks shining in her eyes as they walked. The small flakes in snow falling around them and clinging to Clarke’s hair in a way that took Lexa’s breathe away – but then again, anything that Clarke did had the same effect, yet she still couldn’t stop the wonder from displaying within her eyes no matter what.

Not that she wanted to; she was in love with the woman, after all.

Once they made it through the front door, leaving their boots towards the side to dry, Clarke immediately headed straight towards the bedroom, more than ready to remove the slightly damp clothes she was wearing and swap them for fluffy socks and cotton pyjamas.

Lexa herself headed for the kitchen, flicking on the kettle before taking out two mugs. The slight smell of chocolate filling her nose as she began adding the mixture while waiting for the water to boil. The domesticity of it all, while a routine that had been happening for years – even before they were even dating, was something Lexa would never take for granted.

And she knew Clarke felt similarly, if the fond smiles she received was anything to go by; the upwards tilt of Clarke’s lips always something that blooms happiness inside her chest like Clarke’s smile was her true goal in life. And Lexa, the romantic sap she has always been, would always proudly say that loving Clarke was the reason she was brought onto this earth, the eye rolls from their friends, (and sometimes even Clarke herself, doing absolutely nothing in stopping her from saying something along those lines at any given opportunity.

“Hey you,” it used to scare Clarke, how sometimes she just knew that Lexa was thinking about her, even when they were apart. Her teenage self putting it down as simply being delusional, when at the time their relationship had been nothing more than shy smiles and a few seconds of eye contact.

Lexa lent back into Clarke’s embrace, the arms around her waist giving a gentle squeeze before letting go. Clarke leaning up to place a kiss against Lexa’s cheek before moving away towards the sofa, taking the blanket that had been neatly placed on the top and throwing around herself. And Lexa, never one to ever be too far away, poured the boiled water into the cups before giving each a stir and joining her girlfriend, placing their hot chocolates onto the coffee table first before getting under the blanket. Clarke immediately snuggling into her side and almost purring with content when Lexa’s fingers began running through her hair.

“Thank you for joining me,” Lexa whispers into the comfortable silence, pressing a gentle kiss against Clarke’s temple, “I know you don’t like waking up early.”

“Yeah, you’re so lucky to be standing right now,” Clarke teases back, turning to press a lingering kiss against Lexa’s soft lips, soaking in the chuckle that she trapped between them, “but I’m also madly in love with you, so you get a free pass on this one.” Lexa’s eyes glistening in the way they always did when they verbally expressed their feelings, the sparkle that she knew to appear in her own like it still does even after how many years they had been together.

Leaning back in, Lexa pressed her response against Clarke’s waiting lips, the upwards tilt causing her own to do the same. Their smiles growing until the point it was hard to continue, Lexa leaning back only slightly until their foreheads touched while they breathed out their laughter.

Behind them, outside the intimacy they had created for one another, the snow continued to fall, the world giving them this moment of privacy.


End file.
